


Merry Month of May Drabble: Anguilliform

by methylviolet10b



Series: May 2019 Drabbles [15]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Contemplation, Drabble, Injury, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Lestrade anticipates an argument.  Written for the Merry Month of May Drabblefest over on Watson's Woes.





	Merry Month of May Drabble: Anguilliform

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Still dealing with whump. A drabble follow-on to Wake-Up Call, Harbinger, and Inference. Yes, sometimes drabbles still evolve. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.
> 
> Prompt: Anguilliform.

Getting Doctor Watson back through the passageway and into to the house where we’d started was no simple matter, not in the state he was in. So I wasn’t surprised when Mr Holmes made no attempt to excuse himself from assisting Watson back the way we came. I was expecting one of what Watson had wryly called Mr Holmes’ ‘anguilliform arguments’ about continuing the case once we reached safety.  
  
I was mistaken.   
  
Mr Homes stayed with Doctor Watson while a physician was called, and went off with him back to Baker Street to have him further examined by Doctor Anstruther.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 29, 2019.


End file.
